


Объект

by Anaquilibria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Episode: Big Finish Special: Torchwood One: Machines, F/M, Romance, not particularly healthy relationship, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Янто Джонс встречает Ивонн Хартман, возможно, в первый раз, но далеко не в последний.
Relationships: Yvonne Hartman/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 4





	Объект

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Nomatar.  
Автор арта — Stina.
> 
> Написано на Big Who Bang 2019. Таймлайн — незадолго до БФА «Blind Summit» («Torchwood One: Machines»).
> 
> Disclaimer: Torchwood, Doctor Who, and all related indicia are trademarks of BBC and Big Finish Productions. ©
> 
> Тег "Don't copy to another site" стоит у всех моих фиков, чтобы один сторонний сервис не копировал тексты без разрешения. Но если вы вдруг хотите разместить мой фик у себя или перевести его, можно написать мне с запросом.

Магда машет Янто рукой и оставляет дверь открытой настежь — прохладный ветер летнего Лондона снаружи хорошо проветривает маленькое кафе.

— Привет. Тут тихо?

Янто пожимает плечами, задумчиво расставляя по цветам соломинки в стакане:

— С утра почти никого.

Трейси высовывает голову из закутка, который они называют кухней:

— А, это ты. — Она без интереса машет Магде и скрывается снова, надевая наушники; половина бахромы внизу её майки заплетена в мелкие аккуратные косички.

— Весело тут у вас, — вздыхает Магда, кидая взгляд на почти пустую банку для чаевых.

Янто отодвигается, давая ей протиснуться за стойку бариста, куда они едва помещаются вдвоём.

— Ага, — отвечает он, выравнивая последние соломинки, и идёт к вешалке за курткой. — Не скучайте тут без меня.

Дверь негромко хлопает.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Магда зашедшему, перебрасывая через голову лямку фирменного передника.

Человек молчит; в полутени ото входа Янто видит только серый рабочий комбинезон и сутулую фигуру.

А потом человек шагает вперёд — и Янто замирает, не надев куртку.

Его голова и лицо не похожи на человеческие: волосы — редкий ржавый пух, как будто смятое лицо, сморщенный нос, короткая верхняя губа, из-под которой торчат неровные жёлтые зубы, и ни малейшего проблеска сознания.

— Окей, мистер, — нервно хихикает Магда, соскальзывая в привычный кокни, — офигенный пранк.

Каким-то шестым чувством Янто уже знает, что это не пранк.

Существо — если оно и было человеком, то очень давно, — коротко взрыкивает и делает ещё шаг к барной стойке. Бледная Магда, не сводя с него глаз, пытается нашарить что-нибудь за спиной, задевает рожок от кофемашины, и тот звенит о металлический поддон.

Янто делает первое, что приходит ему в голову.

Он швыряет куртку на голову существа, и оно ревёт, ослеплённое, шатаясь и снося стулья у окна.

— Магда, Трейси, бежим! — кричит Янто.

Магда оглядывается на кухню — и тут же они оба понимают, что Трейси даже не высунулась на грохот.

Сраные наушники, мелькает в голове у Янто, когда Магда бросается за перегородку, а существо выпутывается из куртки, и в последний момент он ныряет за стойку и на кухню, едва не напарываясь на ножки стула, который выставила перед собой Магда.

Существо недоумённо рычит, потеряв их из виду. Переулок за окнами пуст.

Едва дыша, Янто, Трейси и Магда переглядываются, когда тяжёлые шаги приближаются к кухне.

— Простите, — одними губами говорит Трейси.

Раздаётся грохот — существо смахнуло всё с барной стойки — и Магда поудобнее перехватывает стул, а Янто становится перед Трейси.

Об перегородку с другой стороны бьётся что-то тяжёлое — и наступает тишина.

— Выходите, — командует женский голос.

Глаза Магды становятся едва не круглее, чем были.

Янто осторожно выбирается первым.

Посреди разнесённого кафе стоит женщина с пистолетом и двое мужчин в чёрной военной форме. Существо лежит у кухонной перегородки, вывернув ноги, и из-под него растекается кровь; лицом вниз оно похоже на человека.

Магда и Трейси выглядывают из кухни и тоже замирают.

Какое-то время все они молча смотрят друг на друга, и женщина кого-то напоминает Янто, он вот-вот вспомнит —

— Меня зовут Ивонн Хартман, — говорит она. — И немного благодарности бы не помешало.

— Спасибо, — автоматически отвечает Янто, и беспричинное облегчение вдруг накрывает его: теперь всё будет в порядке.

— Будьте так добры и сделайте нам чаю, — говорит Ивонн Хартман, перешагивает через разбросанные цветные соломинки и взмахом руки приглашает Магду и Трейси за уцелевший столик. — Мальчики, разберитесь. — Она кивает на существо.

Янто механически достаёт стаканчики и заварку, отмеряет, насыпает; двое мужчин в чёрном выходят из кафе и заворачивают за угол.

Когда чай готов, Янто молча относит его Ивонн Хартман и девочкам — та кивает; Магду слегка трясёт, и она едва не сшибает стакан, — и достаёт швабру, стараясь не смотреть на изломанное существо так близко к кухне. Он сметает соломинки, салфетки, осколки банки для чаевых и пластиковые крышечки, и голова будто набита ватой.

— Янто? Янто!

Выдернутый из полутранса, Янто дёргается, ожидая увидеть кого-то из девочек — но те уже у выхода, и Трейси неуверенно улыбается ему, прежде чем почти выбежать следом за Магдой. Ивонн Хартман смотрит на него, всё так же сидя за столиком.

— Да, мэм? — спрашивает Янто и садится напротив неё, повинуясь взмаху её руки.

— Вы могли убежать, — говорит она и, заметив удивлённый взгляд, поясняет: — Эта девочка, Магда, рассказала мне.

Янто рассматривает кромку стаканчика с чаем и свои руки.

— Вместо этого вы остались с коллегами и с первой попытки дезориентировали уивила.

— Кого?

— Мы их так называем. — Ивонн Хартман не поясняет, ни кто такие «мы», ни что это было за существо. — Это неважно, Янто. Важно то, что вы неплохо справились.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он, кажется, временно потеряв способность отвечать больше чем одним словом.

— Поэтому у вас есть выбор.

Настойчивость этих слов прорывается через туман в голове Янто. Он поднимает глаза на Ивонн Хартман, и та улыбается ему; Янто замечает уложенные волнами светлые волосы, глубокий вырез пиджака и макияж в нежных тонах и думает, как совсем недавно она с одного выстрела убила существо, которое чуть не порвало их всех.

— О, осмысленность во взгляде, — улыбается она. — Итак, Янто.

Она кладёт на стол блистер с маленькой белой таблеткой.

— Вариант первый: эта таблетка поможет вам забыть всё от прихода вашей коллеги и до того, как она подействует. Вариант второй: вы можете оставить эти воспоминания при себе, и мы с вами встретимся снова, когда вы будете готовы. Нам нужны такие, как вы.

— Кому «вам»?

Туман в голове Янто начинает проясняться.

— Торчвуду. Тем, кто борется с этим, — Ивонн кивает в сторону мёртвого существа, к которому уже подходят двое мужчин, приехавших с ней, — и исследует гораздо более необычные вещи. Вы ведь сразу поняли, что это не человек в странной маске.

Янто кивает.

— Подумайте, — мягко говорит она. — Это не обязательно решать прямо сейчас, вы устали и потрясены.

— Что выбрали Магда и Трейси? — спрашивает Янто.

— Им стёрли память, — спокойно отвечает она. — Это стандартная процедура для свидетелей.

Янто думает о Магде с занесённым стулом и о Трейси с затупившимся ножом для мяса, о том, как даже не подумал бежать и как всё это — перепуганные люди и кошмарные существа, возникающие из ниоткуда — должно быть обыденно для Ивонн Хартман, смотрящей на него с безмятежным ожиданием.

— Нет, — говорит Янто. — Я хочу это забыть.

На лице Ивонн Хартман мелькает разочарование настолько глубокое, что на мгновение Янто хочет передумать, но порыв быстро проходит. Она надламывает блистер и роняет таблетку в чай, к которому Янто так ещё и не прикоснулся; таблетка растворяется, не достигнув дна.

Глядя на Ивонн Хартман, он не может избавиться от ощущения, что где-то её видел.

— Выпейте чаю, Янто, — говорит она не без сочувствия.

За её спиной двое мужчин в чёрной форме застёгивают мешок для тела на существе, разгромившем кафе; сморщенное, отдалённо человеческое лицо, застывшее в оскале, скрывается под чёрной тканью.

Янто послушно глотает чай, горький, но обжигающе горячий. Ивонн Хартман смотрит на него, и в её взгляде — спокойная уверенность.

Ей можно верить, решает Янто, и знание так очевидно, будто было в нём уже давно. Она и её странная организация продолжат существовать, даже когда он забудет о них.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, теперь искренне.

— Возвращайтесь домой быстрее, — кивает ему Ивонн Хартман. — Завтра вы ничего не вспомните, а это, — она обводит рукой разрушенное кафе, — наша работа.

По дороге домой Янто едва не засыпает в метро за одну станцию от его. Уже почти у дома он попадает ключом в дверь с третьей попытки, прислонившись лбом к двери, спихивает кроссовки, наступая одной на пятку другой, и едва собирает последние силы, чтобы раздеться.

Он успевает подумать, что таблетки Ивонн Хартман — лучшее средство и от бессонницы, и от кошмаров, но кто такая Ивонн Хартман, уже не помнит.

***

Он лежит на незнакомой белой в точку подушке. Потолок с трещиной тоже незнаком.

Ах да. Он в Лондоне.

Янто всё ещё не может привыкнуть к переезду; к тому, что он один в квартире, за стеной не слышно музыки Рианнон, а ключ не повернётся в замке, впуская пьяного в треск отца. Отец, впрочем, узнав, что Янто едет в Лондон, хлопнул его по спине и сказал:

— Умного какого вырастил! Будешь принимать у себя?

Янто уже почти смирился с тем, что однажды отец появится на пороге и этой квартиры — но пока в ней тихо, а он один, и мысль непривычна и свежа, как воздух из приоткрытой форточки.

По дороге на работу он встречает соседку, девушку с выкрашенными в ярко-голубой волосами, чьего имени не знает; она вытаскивает мешок к мусорным бакам, и из него вылетают, кружась, несколько открыток, что она запихивает ногой под бак. Поравнявшись с ней, Янто замечает через открытый верх мешка больше открыток, какие-то рисунки и неожиданно строгую бежевую папку, на которой написано: «Джоэл...» — и Янто не успевает разглядеть, что дальше, потому что соседка с вызовом смотрит на него. Он отводит глаза и проходит мимо, прибавляя шаг.

Трейси приходит почти одновременно с ним, и первые часы у них даже нет времени поговорить — в основном, впрочем, занят Янто, варя утренний кофе всем, спешащим на работу. В потоке мелькает несколько знакомых лиц, из тех частых гостей, которые любят поболтать с бариста, если есть время, но и они не задерживаются.

Когда приходит Ивонн, Янто засыпает новую порцию зёрен в кофемашину.

— О, Янто, — раздаётся у него за спиной.

Вздрогнув, Янто оборачивается.

— Добрый день, Ивонн. — Он занимает руки упаковкой зёрен. — Что будете?

— Имбирный чай, пожалуйста, — говорит она, улыбаясь, и занимает столик у окна, самый дальний от тех немногих, что сейчас заняты.

— Трейс, имбирь? — Янто заглядывает на кухню.

Трейси в одном наушнике отвлечённо машет рукой в сторону имбиря, а потом поднимает взгляд на Янто и расплывается в улыбке.

— Что?

— Ивонн пришла? — хихикает Трейси. — Заметно.

— Очень смешно. — Янто возвращает уголки губ вниз, обрывочно надеясь, что всё это время у него был не самый дурацкий вид, и ретируется с кухни.

Когда чай готов, Янто ставит на поднос чайник и чашку и, отряхнув с рукавов невидимые соринки, идёт к столику, за которым сидит Ивонн. Её уложенные светлые волосы спускаются на плечи чёрного пиджака и под светом из окна отливают медовым.

— Спасибо, Янто, — улыбается Ивонн, когда он ставит перед ней чай и наливает первую чашку.

Ивонн стала заходить к ним около двух недель назад, и Янто до сих пор не знает, что она забыла в кафе, верх кухни которого — фастфуд из полуфабрикатов и кофе в полипропиленовых стаканчиках; не ради него же она сюда приходит, в конце концов. На вид ей около сорока, и она явно принадлежит к тому типу успешных женщин, который Янто никогда не видел вблизи, строгих, цепких и холодных, обманчиво улыбающихся на фото, — но когда Ивонн вскидывает голову с дежурной улыбкой, а потом замечает Янто, еë глаза теплеют, а улыбка становится настоящей.

Янто начинает подозревать, что слишком часто думает о женщине раза в два старше него.

Он возвращается за стойку, и Трейси, выглянув, хихикает.

— Она смотрела на тебя, когда ты шëл, — заговорщически шепчет она.

Ивонн пьëт чай, отвлечëнно глядя за окно, и выглядит так, будто вокруг неë — не забегаловка в переулке, а гостиная Еë Величества.

— Иди ты, — негромко отвечает Янто, чувствуя, как краснеет лицо.

— Ну блин, — говорит Трейси. — Сколько раз уже можно было даже просто написать свой номер на салфетке.

— Пошло.

— Зато действенно. Откуда ты знаешь, вдруг симпатичный молодой бариста ей и нужен.

— Этот аргумент, — говорит Янто, — подозрительно похож на сарказм.

Краем глаза Янто видит, как Ивонн слегка взмахивает рукой. Она, разумеется, знает, что их забегаловка — не из тех, где к гостям ходят официанты, просто еë это ни капли не волнует. Не то чтобы Янто был против.

— Спасибо, Янто, — как обычно говорит Ивонн, передавая деньги за чай, и движением ладони останавливает попытку Янто отдать сдачу. — Во сколько вы освобождаетесь?

— Эм, — глубокомысленно отвечает Янто, только через пару секунд понимая, что его воображение не пытается выдать желаемое за действительное. — В три?..

— Отлично. Как вы смотрите на то, что я зайду за вами, когда вы освободитесь?

Ивонн смотрит на него как-то особенно, выжидающе и с симпатией, как будто подманивает его на протянутую руку с красивыми пальцами и тонким чëрным кольцом на указательном.

— Да, — говорит Янто, сглотнув. — Хорошо.

Она победно улыбается и встаëт, вдруг оказываясь почти вплотную к нему, и хотя она ниже, он едва подавляет порыв отступить: присутствие Ивонн так близко теперь, когда что-то между ними неуловимо сместилось, пугает, как скрытое под гладкой поверхностью воды течение, способное закружить, швырнуть и ударить о камни.

Ивонн легко касается его плеча и направляется к выходу:

— До встречи, Янто.

Янто ошеломлëнно кивает.

— О-хре-неть, — тянет Трейси, встречая его за стойкой.

— Ага.

— А я говорила, — тут же оживляется она. — Итак, что ты готов сделать, чтобы я не рассказала Магде?

Янто тычет еë рожком в бок.

— Ты всë равно расскажешь.

— Да. Но я ведь могу и приукрасить.

От второго замаха рожком Трейси спасается за перегородкой.

Янто смотрит на немногих посетителей, которые, кажется, не заметили ничего. Кафе ровно такое же, как и прежде: тот же полумрак, та же кофемашина, знакомые стаканчики, крышки и соломинки, — и он с трудом понимает, что для остальных ничего не изменилось; координаты мира сместились только для него, едва заметно, но безвозвратно.

Может быть, ещë и для Ивонн.

Он действительно не знает, зачем ей это. Возможно, ей просто скучно. Возможно, она привыкла получать желаемое, и Янто — не исключение. Возможно, в конце концов, у неë кризис среднего возраста (скорей он случится у тебя, отвечает ему внутренний голос, и Янто согласен).

Он думает о тëплом, почти нежном ожидании в еë глазах и решает, что то, как Ивонн Хартман иногда глядит на него, стоит любого из этих вариантов.

***

Янто расставляет по цветам соломинки в стакане. За последний час в кафе почти никто не появлялся: во второй половине дня Янто всегда кажется, что их переулок оторван от остального мира, настолько там тихо и лениво, и летнее тепло только усиливает ощущение. Как в смоле. Или в дне сурка.

Дверь хлопает, и Янто не поднимает головы, думая, что пришла Магда, но никто не проносится широкими шагами к стойке, и тогда он смотрит — и в полутени у входа стоит Ивонн.

На долю секунды Янто накрывает паническим страхом, но он одёргивает себя, удивляясь силе реакции: в конце концов, это всего лишь свидание, пусть и долгожданное.

— Привет, — говорит он, толком не зная, что сказать.

Ивонн подходит к нему и опирается локтём на стойку:

— Ну как, ты готов?

Янто заглядывает на кухню:

— Где там Магда?

— Сейчас будет. — Трейси отрывается от блокнота, в котором что-то рисует, и машет рукой. — Иди, я прикрою, если что.

Янто благодарно смотрит на неё и возвращается к Ивонн, на ходу снимая передник.

Как впоследствии оказывается, с Ивонн легко.

Они вместе просто уходят вглубь города, и Янто не всегда узнаëт места, а иногда и вовсе не задумывается, куда они идут: они говорят легко, обо всëм и ни о чëм, как старые друзья, которые случайно встретились, и как будто и не было никакого перерыва, — и разрыв в возрасте, о котором Янто так часто думал один в спокойствии кафе, исчезает, когда Ивонн смеëтся. Она расспрашивает Янто с искренним интересом, а говоря о себе, почти не упоминает о работе, и хотя слово «засекречено» не звучит ни разу, Янто не трогает эту тему — вероятно, еë работа предполагает договор о неразглашении, решает он.

Ближе к вечеру, после запутанного маршрута по городу и ужина в небольшом кафе, чем-то похожим на то, в котором работает Янто, но явно выше уровнем, Ивонн со смехом в глазах предлагает проводить его до дома, и так они оказываются в его сером уже привычном дворе. Первый раз Янто замечает, насколько привычный закоулок лучше вечером; просто в свете фонарей хуже видно, реалистично замечает его внутренний голос, но ему кажется, что дело ещë и в Ивонн.

— Это был прекрасный вечер. — Ивонн стоит очень близко к нему, и Янто чувствует запах её духов, сдержанный и тёплый, и неожиданно привычный. — Спасибо.

Ладонь Ивонн вдруг касается его щеки, и к волосам на виске едва ощутимо прикасаются кончики пальцев.

— Спасибо, — эхом отвечает Янто. — Мне тоже очень понравилось.

Глядя Ивонн в глаза, он боится шевельнуться, сказать или сделать что-то, что разъединит их, развеет то почти осязаемое доверие, которое он чувствует к ней.

— Поцелуй меня, Янто, — мягко командует Ивонн.

И Янто слушается.

Он гладит пальцами затылок Ивонн, там, где суховатые колкие волосы переходят в мягкие, тонкие и короткие, чувствует тепло через гладкую ткань пиджака; глаза Ивонн закрыты, и Янто может разглядеть текстуру её теней, и каждую мелкую морщинку у глаз, и случайную ресницу на щеке.

Ему так легко.

Он отрывается от губ Ивонн и спрашивает, почти смеясь:

— На какой щеке у тебя ресничка?

Ивонн удивлённо смотрит на него, а потом смеётся тоже:

— На левой.

— Да. — Янто снимает её пальцем и протягивает Ивонн. — Загадай желание.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — говорит Ивонн и сдувает ресничку.

— В таком случае, — отвечает Янто, — не буду заставлять тебя ждать.

Он обнимает её, набирая код от двери, целует в тёмном обшарпанном лифте, и когда Ивонн Хартман переступает порог его квартиры, всё это становится неожиданно реальным, как будто миру настроили сбившийся фокус.

А потом Янто теряется.

— Ну, — говорит он неловко, — можешь принять душ, если хочешь. Я принесу халат. Спальня там, я… э-э-э... поменяю бельё.

В глазах Ивонн мелькает смех, но, к чести своей, она сохраняет серьёзное лицо.

— Не беспокойся так, — говорит она, касаясь его плеча.

Когда она с банным халатом исчезает в ванной, Янто вытряхивает из шкафа постельное бельё и перестилает кровать, чувствуя себя как-то по-дурацки из-за того, что волнуется больше Ивонн и что инициативу всегда берëт она. С другой стороны, может быть, это ей и нужно: Янто мысленно рисует рядом с Ивонн типичного мачо, голубоглазого, загорелого и громкого, с ямочкой на подбородке и широкой американской улыбкой, и фыркает. Она бы сбросила его с крыши.

Шум воды стихает, и спустя пару минут Ивонн появляется на пороге спальни в его синем банном халате, рядом с которым еë кожа кажется бледнее.

Янто представляет себе голубоглазого мачо с американской улыбкой, расправляет плечи и уверенно говорит:

— Я, пожалуй, тоже приму душ.

И сбегает.

Тëплая вода немного успокаивает его; душ заполнен паром и травяным запахом его шампуня, и Янто решает не заставлять Ивонн ждать. Его член поддерживает идею.

Он быстро вытирается и растирает голову, чтобы с неë хотя бы не капало. Наверное, странно смущаться, если совсем скоро Ивонн в любом случае увидит его без одежды, но он всё равно повязывает на бёдрах полотенце и, безуспешно попытавшись пригладить волосы, идёт в спальню.

И замирает на пороге.

Ивонн полулежит посреди кровати без капли ложного смущения, в отличие от Янто, и лениво водит пальцами по низу живота, задевая треугольник коротких тёмных волос.

— Иди сюда, — говорит она, улыбаясь, и Янто на секунду ошеломлён открытостью Ивонн, обнажённой, без макияжа, с ещё влажными волосами, и эта открытость отзывается в нём, как будто они знакомы намного дольше и давно привыкли друг к другу.

Развязав полотенце, Янто опускается рядом с ней и целует снова, и она взъерошивает его и так торчащие после душа волосы.

— Не тяжело? — спрашивает он.

Ивонн качает головой и облизывает губы. Её ногти слегка царапают Янто, она подталкивает его вниз, и Янто сразу же подчиняется, вдыхает еë запах, смешанный с запахом его геля для душа. Он раскрывает еë губы пальцами и лижет блестящую тëмно-розовую кожу, привыкая ко вкусу Ивонн на языке; края еë губ темнее, и когда он задевает ту, что выступает сильнее, Ивонн вздрагивает.

— Ещë, Янто! — требует она, и когда еë рука сжимается у него на затылке, Янто прижимается к ней лицом.

Ивонн оказывается негромкой, но требовательной; она тихо стонет, шипит, тянет Янто за волосы и сжимает бëдрами, и иногда направляет — «здесь и сильнее!» — и у Янто устали пальцы и челюсть, а лицо в слюне и смазке, но мокрые звуки вместе с запахом Ивонн, еë дрожью и стонами заводят так, что он трëтся членом о кровать.

— Подожди. — Дыхание Ивонн сбито; она шлëпает его пяткой, и Янто усилием воли заставляет себя лежать смирно. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Янто фыркает, не поднимая головы, и она почти всхлипывает. Еë бëдра вспотели и пытаются сжаться, и Янто с трудом держит еë раскрытой — в голове проскальзывает мысль, что для работающей в офисе у Ивонн отличные мышцы, — а потом он накрывает губами еë клитор и сосëт, и Ивонн застывает, выгибаясь и цепляясь за его волосы. Янто продолжает сосать, слабее и осторожнее, пока она опускается обратно на кровать, медленно дыша, гладит еë дрожащие бëдра и целует низ живота над тëмными короткими волосами, когда она отталкивает его.

У неë красные губы, розовое лицо и пятна румянца на шее. Она мягко смотрит на Янто потемневшими глазами и улыбается:

— Сейчас займëмся тобой.

Свесившись с кровати, она подтягивает свою сумочку и достаëт оттуда какой-то обтекаемый чëрный предмет. От прикосновения на нëм загораются синие огоньки.

— Что это? — спрашивает Янто.

— Игрушка. — Ивонн слегка толкает его, заставляя лечь, проводит рукой по яйцам, сжимает член, и Янто ахает.

Она прижимает игрушку за яйцами Янто, и от прикосновения обжигающе-холодного металла Янто невольно сжимается — но игрушка мгновенно теплеет и не падает, когда Ивонн убирает руку.

Ивонн смотрит на него с интересом экспериментатора, и на секунду Янто чувствует себя полностью беззащитным, но игрушка вдруг начинает что-то делать. Янто не может описать, что именно, — она как будто пульсирует, оставаясь полностью неподвижной, и первый же всплеск пробивает его удовольствием до лопаток так, что Янто едва не вскрикивает. Всë его тело будто становится жидким и невесомым, по нему расходятся волны от игрушки, в какой-то момент его рот открывается сам по себе, и Янто перестаëт осознавать, кричит или стонет, перестаëт осознавать вообще всë, кроме того, как Ивонн гладит его лицо, плечи, грудь, живот, но не касается члена, — и когда Янто кончает, то даже не сразу понимает это, видя в расплывчатом мире только лицо Ивонн, свои раскинутые ноги и член, из которого вылетает сперма. Игрушка падает на кровать, но Янто едва замечает это, хватая ртом воздух.

Ивонн задумчиво собирает пальцами капли на его животе — Янто, всë ещë слишком чувствительный, содрогается всем телом, — и протягивает руку ко рту Янто. Он облизывает еë пальцы плавая в каком-то полутëмном уютном туманном мире, и всë сильнее хочет спать.

— Умница, Янто, — ласково говорит Ивонн, склоняясь над ним и целуя.

В полусне Янто чувствует, как она поглаживает его волосы, — наверняка вытирая о них руку — и это его последняя мысль на сегодня.

Ещë несколько минут он расслабленно смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, как Ивонн ложится рядом с ним и что-то набирает на своëм телефоне, а потом отключается.

***

Когда он просыпается, на часах уже полдень, и он искренне рад тому, что сегодня работает вечером. Ивонн нигде нет, но на столике рядом с часами лежит записка наклонным убористым почерком:

«Ушла на работу, не захотела тебя будить. Как насчëт ещë одной ночи?

Ивонн».

Чуть ниже — номер, который Янто забивает в телефон.

Он перекатывается на живот и принюхивается к подушке, пытаясь уловить запах Ивонн, но, конечно, чувствует только свой шампунь. Всё тело приятно расслаблено; какое-то время Янто просто лежит, закинув руки за голову и разглядывая трещину на потолке, и ему впервые нравится эта квартира.

Приняв душ, Янто устраивается на потрёпанном, но удобном диване и от нечего делать включает телевизор.

— ...произошло нападение в мясном отделе супермаркета «Асда», — говорит девушка-диктор. — Неизвестный в маскарадном костюме напал на двух покупателей и ранил их, а также пришедшего на помощь охранника супермаркета. Эшли Хауэлл и Бен и Кейт Говард находятся в больнице, их здоровью ничего не угрожает, но сейчас они недоступны для посещения. Неизвестный преступник был нейтрализован группой быстрого реагирования, комментария от которой также добиться не удалось.

На экране появляется разрушенный отдел: стекло холодильников разбито, и мясо разбросано по блестящему, в бледно-красных разводах плиточному полу. Янто сглатывает; оперативники — мужчина и женщина в чёрной военной форме — застёгивают мешок для тела на ком-то в серой одежде.

— Без комментариев, — отрезает оперативница, подхватывая мешок за край.

Её напарник берёт второй край и выпрямляется, и Янто понимает, что где-то его видел. Он вглядывается в русые волосы, светлые глаза, совершенно обычное лицо мягких очертаний — неприметная и распространённая внешность. Возможно, в кафе был похожий гость.

Камера переходит на взволнованного репортёра на фоне отдела, огороженного лентой.

— Мы будем держать вас в курсе, — говорит он, но Янто почти не слышит его.

Слева за спиной репортёра на светлой плитке блестит тёмно-красная, почти чёрная лужа, и Янто вдруг видит вместо мяса и разводов — раскиданные одноразовые стаканчики, трубочки и салфетки, перевёрнутые стулья и тело в сером комбинезоне.

Он встряхивает головой: просто плитка очень похожа на ту, что у них в кафе, — но картинка всё ещё стоит перед глазами как настоящая.

— Теперь о погоде. — Диктор снова появляется на экране, и Янто выключает телевизор.

Он сидит в тишине, и в голове плавают обрывки образов; человек в сером костюме, соломинки, кровь на плитке, мешок для тела и непримечательный оперативник, лицо которого Янто не смог бы внятно описать уже сейчас.

Квартира становится пустой и тесной, и Янто вдруг не знает, куда себя деть.

Он набрасывает куртку и без особой цели уходит убивать время до работы.

***

— Не знаешь, нашего грабителя так и не нашли?

Магда мотает головой:

— Фиг знает. Но Ронда бы нам сказала, наверное, если бы нашли.

Она отводит взгляд, и Янто чувствует укол совести за то, что напомнил ей: когда их кафе ограбили пару с лишним недель назад — денег в кассе было немного, и грабитель, то ли пытаясь найти больше, то ли просто так, перевернул всё вверх дном — у Магды была вторая смена, и хотя она была уверена, что не видела ничего необычного и заперла дверь, она не могла вспомнить ничего конкретного.

«Как будто я не запомнила никого из гостей, — шёпотом сказала она Янто и Трейси, когда полиция и Ронда уехали. — И я помню, что запирала дверь, но я помню это точно так же, как позавчера. Это как дебильный день сурка».

Ронда, хозяйка кафе, не винила никого из них; её вообще было сложно разозлить или расстроить, но Магда всё равно чувствовала себя неуютно.

Она одевается молча, и Янто хочет что-нибудь сказать ей, но что? Что, может быть, их грабитель был в сером костюме, и его убила группа быстрого реагирования? Но, если подумать, почти-воспоминания в его голове — скорей всего, просто слишком сильное впечатление от случайно увиденной новости, ассоциация со знакомыми образами: в конце концов, именно Магда увидела кафе наутро после ограбления, и разбросанные стаканы и трубочки — не более чем плод воображения Янто, потому что когда он пришёл, всё уже было убрано.

Варя первую порцию кофе за смену, Янто думает, существует ли отдельный вид дежавю для того, чего никогда не происходило; галлюцинации, не без ехидства отвечает внутренний голос, но Янто тут же отметает эту мысль: он не употребляет ничего тяжелее пива, и до отца, живущего в выдуманном алкогольном мирке, ему невероятно далеко.

Он вдруг очень хочет оказаться рядом с Ивонн, с исходящей от неё уверенностью и спокойствием, и на всякий случай высматривает её среди гостей, но наступает вечер, и её всё нет.

— Трейс, — зовёт он, заглянув на кухню спустя час без единого человека.

— Мм?

— Видела в новостях про «Асду»? — Он кивает на маленький настенный телевизор, по которому они смотрят сериалы, когда нечего делать.

Трейси кивает:

— Ага. — Она передёргивается. — Чёрт, у меня там мама в молочном работает, он совсем недалеко. Она звонила, говорит, что в порядке, но блин.

— Вдруг он не один? — Янто сжимает руки за спиной. — Мне кажется, кто-то такой мог ограбить и нас, та «Асда» не так и далеко отсюда.

— Фигня, — сразу говорит Трейси. — Наш вскрыл дверь и стырил кассу. Этот вбежал в магазин, раскидал мясо и кинулся на людей. Он же просто псих. Может, сбежал откуда-то, он вроде в чём-то типа униформы был.

Янто пожимает плечами:

— Ну да, ты права.

До конца смены он успевает раз пять достать телефон, собираясь написать Ивонн, и отложить обратно.

Когда им с Трейси наконец пора уходить, он так и не решается.

— Закроешь сам?

— Ага. До завтра.

Когда Трейси пропадает за поворотом, Янто собирается выключить свет и запереть дверь — но взгляд замирает на углу возле барной стойки. Он снова представляет там тело в сером комбинезоне, будто сползшее по перегородке между кухней и остальным кафе, и от мысли его бросает в холодный пот, как будто воображаемый труп сейчас оживёт и воплотится в реальность.

Не задумываясь, что делает, он садится на корточки в тот угол и сгибается к полу, разглядывая швы между плитками: если где-то и должна была остаться кровь, то там.

Швы, впрочем, обычные грязно-белые, и как Янто ни старается заметить там красноватый оттенок, у него не выходит. Плохо понимая, зачем делает это, он выцепляет пластиковую палочку для перемешивания из стакана на барной стойке, загоняет её концом под слегка отстающий плинтус у перегородки и, повозив там, извлекает обратно.

Палочка испачкана пылью — и бурыми хлопьями, опадающими на пол.

Забыв про брезгливость, Янто снимает бурое вещество пальцами, растирает и нюхает.

Он почти уверен, что это кровь. Это, впрочем, ничего не доказывает: неизвестно, сколько времени она там была, и почему, и как много.

Янто с сомнением глядит на плинтус. Отрывать его — всё-таки слишком. К тому же он не сможет приделать его обратно.

Вздохнув, он берёт вторую палочку и снова запускает её в щель.

Спустя несколько минут всё, что имеет Янто, — сломанная палочка, ещё чуть-чуть засохшей крови и немного пыли.

Чувствуя, что начинает немного сходить с ума, он огибает перегородку, находит там щель под плинтусом и возит обломком палочки.

Палочка выгребает наружу пыль, волосы, какой-то песок, мелкий мусор и засохший клочок чего-то, кажется, картошки — Янто решает не проверять.

Итак, под плинтусом чистили.

Янто убирает пол, чувствуя себя неуютно в пустом освещённом кафе; он оглядывается на окна, но света единственного фонаря в переулке не хватает, и он видит только отражение.

Он не понимает, как сочетаются следы крови под плинтусом и его не-воспоминания с тем, что он не мог видеть самого ограбления, а Магда и Трейси бы точно заметили труп в луже крови. И если кого-то убили или ранили ночью ограбления, откуда об этом знает Янто? Возможно, кровь и попытки её отчистить не связаны с ограблением — но, опять же, почему Янто знал, где искать?

Нужно идти в полицию, но что он там скажет? «Я случайно ковырялся под плинтусами?» «Мне было видение?» Поневоле он фыркает:

— Нострадамус из меня ещё тот, — говорит он в пустоту.

Его бледное растрёпанное отражение в окне с ним согласно.

***

Ивонн не появляется ни на следующий день, ни на следующий за ним, когда Янто работает с утра.

Янто смотрит на часы, которые отмеряют последние пять минут до конца смены и прихода Магды, и мысленно уговаривает стрелку двигаться быстрее, когда дверь хлопает.

Отлично. Меньше чем за пять минут до свободы.

Янто со вздохом поднимает голову — и видит Ивонн.

— Решила захватить кофе. — Она облокачивается на стойку, улыбаясь одними глазами. — И бариста.

Спокойствие и облегчение растекаются внутри Янто. Он отворачивается приготовить латте и чувствует спиной взгляд Ивонн. Кофе пахнет одуряюще, в кафе светло и пусто, и он ловит себя на необычном чувстве безопасности в присутствии Ивонн, как будто она — не полузнакомая женщина, которую он знает две недели, а давняя подруга. Ты совсем влип, Янто Джонс, думает он, и эта совершенно не новая мысль приятно пугает.

— Твой кофе, — говорит он, ставя перед ней стаканчик, наклоняется и целует еë в щëку. — И твой бариста.

От двери раздаëтся хихиканье, и, вскинув голову, Янто видит Магду.

— Здравствуйте, Ивонн. — Она сдерживает смех, проходя к стойке. — Он ваш с потрохами, забирайте.

— Я знаю, дорогая. Но спасибо, — удовлетворëнно хмыкает Ивонн.

Янто отдаëт Магде передник и, внутренне веселясь, смотрит, как Ивонн вытряхивает в кофе сахар и посыпает корицей. Время от времени он играет сам с собой, пытаясь угадать вкусы гостей кафе до того, как они сделают заказ, и когда Ивонн первый раз пришла к ним, он был уверен: чëрный чай или эспрессо, никакого сахара, — и двойной латте, в который она, как сейчас, всыпала пол-сахарницы, был для него сюрпризом.

Иногда — по взглядам Ивонн, по тому, как легко она расслабляется в его присутствии, — ему кажется, что Ивонн знает его гораздо лучше, чем он еë. Может, у неë получается угадывать.

Янто берëт Ивонн под руку, и они вместе выходят из кафе. Кажется, после нескольких дней неплохого прохладного лета Лондон вспоминает, что он Лондон: непроницаемое тëмно-серое небо выглядит зловеще, и первый же порыв холодного ветра продувает куртку Янто насквозь. Ивонн ëжится в своëм пиджаке и платье, и Янто вдруг предлагает:

— Может, отправимся ко мне?

Ивонн с интересом смотрит на него:

— Сразу к делу, Янто? Мне нравится этот подход.

— Нет, не в этом смысле! — Даже на холоде Янто чувствует, как вспыхивает его лицо. — Мы могли бы посмотреть что-нибудь. Вместе. Заказать доставку.

Чем дольше он говорит, тем меньше это сочетается с Ивонн, и он снова открывает рот, чтобы предложить просто забыть эту дурацкую идею, но Ивонн вдруг говорит, необычно мягко:

— Я никогда этого не делала. Пойдëм?

Что-то вдруг капает на нос Янто.

— Вот чëрт, — успевает сказать он.

И разражается ливень.

Янто сдëргивает куртку и раскрывает над Ивонн, прижимая еë к себе, и Ивонн вдруг смеëтся, поторапливая Янто, и Янто смеëтся в ответ, пока они неловко торопятся к его дому совсем недалеко отсюда.

Когда они оказываются в квартире Янто, Ивонн с лëгким отвращением на лице сбрасывает мокрые туфли, оглядывает себя, снимает пиджак и, видимо, решает, что в целом не пострадала.

— Высохнут до утра, — утешает еë Янто; его волосы прилипли к голове, а в ботинках противно хлюпает.

Он вылезает из ботинок, вешает мокрую куртку и, почему-то стесняясь снимать носки при Ивонн, осторожно идëт в ванную.

— Проходи, — говорит он, скрываясь в ванной. — Сейчас принесу полотенце и найду сухую одежду.

Вытерев волосы и прихватив второе полотенце для Ивонн, он быстро переодевается в домашние штаны и майку и после некоторых раздумий находит длинную фланелевую рубашку.

— Она тëплая. — Он находит Ивонн в гостиной на диване и протягивает ей рубашку. — Если нужно, могу найти какие-нибудь брюки.

— Спасибо, — благосклонно кивает Ивонн. — Рубашка подойдëт.

— Как насчëт Джеймса Бонда? — Янто неопределëнно машет рукой на стойку с фильмами — самое любимое, что он забрал, уезжая из Кардиффа.

Ивонн улыбается, будто какой-то неизвестной ему шутке:

— Он тоже подойдëт.

Пока она переодевается, Янто успевает выбрать фильм, «Живи и дай умереть», и позвонить в доставку пиццы — Ивонн отвечает, что у неë нет предпочтений, — и когда она возвращается, Янто понимает, что совершенно не готов к тому, как на ней выглядит его рубашка. Она заканчивается чуть выше колена, легко заменяя Ивонн платье, и рукава подвëрнуты до локтя; так Ивонн выглядит неожиданно уютной, и когда она располагается в углу его дивана, подсовывая ступни под бедро Янто, он вдруг чувствует себя дома.

Они смотрят фильм в уютной тишине, и на втором часу, когда пицца уже получена и съедена, а от приключений Бонда прошла половина, Ивонн устраивает ноги у него на коленях, и Янто начинает растирать их, сжимая не слишком сильно, но крепко, чтобы не щекотать. Под мягкой кожей проступают вены, и, вспомнив о туфлях Ивонн, каблуками которых можно убивать, Янто надеется, что массаж сделает ей хоть немного лучше, хотя, строго говоря, он разминает еë ноги просто по наитию, первый раз в жизни делая массаж и не зная никакой техники. Это, впрочем, работает, судя по тому, как Ивонн расслаблено полулежит с прикрытыми глазами, откинувшись на диванную подушку и не уделяя особого внимания Бонду.

Закончив со ступнями, Янто переходит выше, массируя икры, под которыми чувствуются мышцы; ноги Ивонн слегка шершавые от чëрных точек сбритых волос, и Янто развлекается разницей ощущений, водя по коже вверх-вниз — по ногам Ивонн пробегают мурашки, и она издаëт негромкий полустон-полувыдох, от которого член Янто тут же шевелится.

Ивонн вдруг накрывает его пах ступнëй, слегка сжимая, и Янто замирает.

— Продолжай, Янто, — говорит она, и он автоматически продолжает, глядя на ступню с аккуратными тëмно-розовыми ногтями, которая гладит его член через домашние брюки.

Когда Янто добирается до колен, Ивонн чуть раздвигает их, и край рубашки на ней съезжает ближе к бëдрам, а член Янто напрягается, и только после одобрительного «мм-хм» Ивонн Янто понимает, что безотчëтно толкает член в еë ступню. Он выдыхает, осторожно проводя под коленями, и заставляет себя остановиться:

— Подожди… одну минуту.

— Зачем? — изображает удивление Ивонн. — Я хочу посмотреть. Давай же, Янто, двигайся.

Она снова трëт член Янто, задевая головку, и Янто закрывает глаза, чтобы хоть как-то избежать смущения, когда толкается навстречу еë ступне, выдыхая сквозь зубы, и Ивонн перестаëт шевелиться, просто нажимая, и Янто трëтся об неë, как подросток, забыв обо всëм, кроме разрядки.

— Давай, Янто, — слышит он, — давай же, для меня.

И, вжавшись в ступню Ивонн, Янто кончает, чувствуя, как пульсирует член и в трусах становится мокро.

Он открывает глаза и опускается на диван, расслабляясь.

— Молодец, — глубоко и тепло говорит Ивонн, и он поворачивает голову.

Щëки и губы Ивонн покраснели, а глаза блестят; он наклоняется и целует еë колени, медленно накрывает их руками и ведëт выше, продолжая растирать, и когда он натыкается на край рубашки, Ивонн, улыбнувшись, разводит ноги, насколько позволяет неширокий диван. Наощупь, не поднимая рубашку, Янто массирует кончиками пальцев бëдра Ивонн, иногда задевая трусы, и наконец, когда по животу Ивонн проходит дрожь, прижимает ладонь между ног.

Он целует Ивонн, продолжая ласкать через мокрую ткань, и наугад трëт пальцем там, где должна быть более чувствительная складка. Ивонн закрывает глаза и стонет в поцелуй, еë грудь касается груди Янто, и под мягкой фланелью он чувствует жëсткие рëбра лифчика.

— Тебе же неудобно, — говорит он, осторожно очерчивая один из полукругов, и Ивонн смотрит на него вопросительно, фыркает и заводит руки за спину, находя застëжку через ткань.

Янто заводит руки дальше под рубашку, почти накрывая Ивонн собой, отводит расстëгнутый лифчик и обхватывает грудь ладонями; Ивонн в его руках, в его рубашке, с растрëпанной укладкой и съеденной вместе с пиццей помадой так непохожа на дневную Ивонн, но каким-то образом она одна и та же, и Янто накрывает нежностью к этой странной женщине, которая пьëт его кофе в забегаловке, куда такие, как она, не заходят принципиально, улыбается ему и хочет его, и ест пиццу в его квартире, положив ноги ему на колени. Он целует еë шею, спускается к ямке ключиц, пытаясь выразить всë, что куда сложнее сказать, и Ивонн, тяжело дыша, шевелится под ним, подтягивая с пола сумку.

— Я хочу тебя, — просто говорит она, протягивая ему маленькую блестящую упаковку.

Подрагивающими руками Янто сталкивает брюки вниз и раскатывает презерватив по снова вставшему члену. Он снимает с Ивонн намокшие трусы и медленно направляет член в неë, поглаживая пальцами скользкую кожу.

Осторожно опустившись обратно на неë, он гладит еë грудь сквозь рубашку.

— Тебе не больно?

— Нет, — с необидным смешком отвечает Ивонн, касаясь его лица. — Шевелись, Янто.

И он движется, сначала едва-едва, привыкая к ней, потом быстрее, но всë равно размеренно, и когда он целует нежную кожу за ухом, дыхание Ивонн сбивается. Руки устают, и Янто садится, притягивает Ивонн с собой за бëдра, выскальзывая и неловко входя снова — она обхватывает его шею, сидя у него на коленях, и так они ещë ближе, и он наконец-то может прижать еë к себе, запустить руку под рубашку и накрыть пальцами клитор. Поцелуи Ивонн всë ещë с привкусом пиццы — как, впрочем, и его — и теперь она коротко выдыхает, сжимаясь на его члене.

Всего этого слишком много для Янто. Он вжимается в Ивонн и кончает с длинным стоном, чувствуя, как она откидывает его голову и целует в горло.

Он приходит в себя — Ивонн едва заметно и, похоже, безотчëтно трëтся о его замершие пальцы — и, опустив еë на диван, ныряет лицом между еë ног.

— Знаешь, — говорит Ивонн, отдышавшись от оргазма, — мне бы не помешало что-то такое на работе. Важные переговоры, и ты расслабляешь меня под столом.

Она задумчиво стирает со щеки Янто свою смазку и пробует на вкус.

— Я бы согласился, — бездумно отвечает Янто, лëжа головой на еë бедре.

Ивонн улыбается краем губ:

— Моя работа сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

Янто не отвечает ничего. Ивонн не распространяется о своей работе, и он, видя нежелание, не подталкивает её; всё, что он знает, — что Ивонн работает на руководящей должности, но это он знал едва ли не с того момента, когда она впервые вошла в их кафе.

Фильм давно закончился, и, лениво дотянувшись до пульта, Янто выключает телевизор и возвращается на взмокшее бедро Ивонн, пахнущее смазкой, теплом и лёгким запахом кондиционера от рубашки. Ивонн бесцельно перебирает его волосы, чешет его кончиками ногтей за ухом, и Янто неожиданно нравится.

— Всегда хотела завести кота? — спрашивает он, ехидно выглядывая на неё.

— Тебе же нравится, — фыркает она, и здесь Янто нечем крыть.

В конце концов они решают пойти спать рано; Янто обнимает разомлевшую Ивонн, когда они идут в душ, и в постели она притягивает его к себе.

Ночью он просыпается от того, что плечо под его головой резко поднимается, а кровать шевелится.

— Да, — раздражённо говорит Ивонн, пока он сонно моргает, — ждите меня, уже еду.

Она откладывает телефон и садится.

— Ты куда? — бормочет Янто.

— Работа, — бросает Ивонн и добавляет уже мягче: — Спи.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — на автомате спрашивает он.

— Ассистент-не-идиот. — Она подхватывает сумку и быстро уходит из спальни, и Янто слышит, как она одевается, а потом щелчок, с которым закрывается замок на входе.

Янто широко зевает и отключается снова.

***

Днём Янто думает, что же случилось у Ивонн на работе, если она сорвалась туда среди ночи. Она пока не появлялась в кафе, но это и неудивительно.

Трейси за перегородкой пытается посмотреть телевизор, убавив звук, но, судя по скорости переключения каналов, не находит ничего даже отдалённо интересного.

— ...взрыв в «Грейс Антикс», Дэвис-стрит, Мэйфер.

Трейси присвистывает.

Янто бросает взгляд на гостей — вроде бы никому он срочно не нужен — и заглядывает за перегородку.

На экране телевизора — дом в руинах; приглядевшись, Янто понимает, что у некогда красивого кирпично-красного здания снесён весь торец.

— Предположительно взрывчатое вещество поступило в одном из объектов на продажу, — говорит диктор. — Все находившиеся в магазине погибли. Полиция не даёт комментариев.

На экране появляется испуганное лицо какого-то совсем молодого полицейского возле жёлтой ленты, который повторяет:

— Дело передано вышестоящим. Без комментариев.

Камера приближает вид за спиной полицейского: двое мужчин в чёрной военной форме закрывают в металлический чемоданчик какой-то обгорелый кусок.

Дежавю врезается в Янто с размаха.

— Я где-то их видел, — выпаливает он, прежде чем успевает подумать.

Трейси фыркает:

— Ещё бы. Это спецгруппа или типа того. Какой-то отдельный отряд полиции, наверное. Все знают, что если они появляются, то комментариев прессе не будет, но всё равно пытаются. В «Асде» недавно тоже они были.

— А. Да. — Янто помнит про «Асду», но уверен, что не думал о ней, когда откуда-то вспомнил эту картинку; впрочем, Трейси права: если эти оперативники часто где-нибудь мелькают, он легко мог запомнить и не заметить.

Вернувшись за стойку и готовя очередной кофе, Янто снова представляет тело в сером комбинезоне на полу кафе, разбросанные салфетки и перевёрнутые стулья; над телом наклоняются двое в чёрной форме — и Янто вдруг видит лицо, сморщенное, с обнажёнными жёлтыми зубами, едва ли похожее на человеческое, и легко представляет рык этого существа в пустом кафе.

— Янто, картошка с соусом!

Вздрогнув, он оборачивается на кухню — и на долю секунды видит побелевшую Магду с занесённым вверх стулом и испуганную Трейси за её спиной. Он моргает, и совершенно обычная Трейси щёлкает пальцами у него перед носом.

— А. Да. — Он берёт у неё лоток с жареной картошкой и несёт за столик к заказавшей девушке; та кивает, не отрываясь от тетради, в которую что-то пишет, и Янто осторожно пристраивает лоток на свободный пятачок стола.

Возвращаясь за стойку, он проходит там, где в его воображении лежало существо в сером комбинезоне, и поневоле вздрагивает.

Ему снова хочется оказаться рядом с Ивонн; даже мысли о ней успокаивают, хотя головой Янто понимает, что не может ничего ей рассказать. Он боится, что это наследственное, что, может быть, его отцу вовсе не нужно было пить, чтобы слышать голоса и видеть давно мëртвых людей, и теперь Янто начинает точно так же видеть несуществующее.

Он закрывает глаза, тяжело опирается на стойку, чувствуя прилив паники, и медленно дышит.

Под конец смены Ивонн всë ещë не появляется в кафе, и Янто, стараясь приглушить разочарование, думает, что это абсолютно нормально, если у неë на работе действительно случилось что-то, заставившее еë сорваться среди ночи, и даже если бы не случилось, встречаться каждый день — уже немного слишком, особенно для тех, кто знаком всего около двух недель.

Он всë время забывает, что знает еë только две недели.

***

Стоя вечером понедельника у кофемашины, Янто начинает понимать Магду: это действительно похоже на день сурка. Особенно когда в зале пусто; утром Янто услышал обрывок разговора двух пожилых джентльменов о взрыве в «Грейс Антикс», и если бы не это, сегодняшний день можно было бы легко принять за любой другой. Иногда Янто вспоминает, что переехал в Лондон совсем недавно, и удивляется этому: время здесь тянется как грустная серая жвачка.

Когда в кафе наконец заходит девочка, и Янто заваривает ей чай, телефон в кармане коротко вибрирует, и Янто сбивается, едва не проливая кипяток, а телефон будто становится тяжелее. Его новый номер пока знают только четверо, Ронда или Магда вряд ли будут писать ему, Трейси незачем, и это оставляет только Ивонн.

Едва девочка выходит за дверь, смешно дуя на чай сквозь отверстие в крышке, Янто проверяет сообщения.

«Я приеду к тебе домой в одиннадцать?» — пишет Ивонн с заглавной буквы, с вопросительным знаком и временем прописью. Это почему-то умиляет Янто: СМС Ивонн — как будто отражение её самой, строгой, собранной и изящной.

«ок, — отвечает он, и, подумав, что нужно что-то добавить: — очень жду».

Остаток смены он то и дело улыбается просто так в пространство, и несколько гостей улыбаются в ответ, а усталый мужчина в строительной спецовке, зашедший за американо, косится с недоверием, и десять вечера, когда они с Трейси запирают кафе и прощаются, наступает быстро, но всë равно недостаточно быстро.

Без десяти минут одиннадцать Янто как никогда остро чувствует пустоту квартиры и каждый свой звук в ней; заварка, шурша, сыплется в чайник, чашки тихо звенят, соприкасаясь со столом, и щелчок рукоятки плиты почти оглушителен.

В дверь звонят.

Янто улыбается, возясь с замком в полутёмной прихожей, и хочет было обнять Ивонн, но в последний момент передумывает и по-дурацки машет рукой: объятия на пороге кажутся слишком… домашними.

— Здравствуй, — устало говорит Ивонн, и когда она выходит в свет, идущий из кухни, Янто видит, что она измотана, хотя явно старается не демонстрировать этого: её помада кажется ярче на бледном лице, а под глазами угадывается закрашенная синева — незаметная, если не знать, но Янто слишком часто видел это у Рианнон.

— Я сделал чай, — говорит Янто вместо приветствия. — И можно заказать что-нибудь из еды.

На последнее предложение Ивонн отмахивается, проходя на кухню, и почти падает на табуретку. Янто ставит перед ней горячую чашку и устраивается рядом, и несколько минут Ивонн просто сидит, обхватывая чашку ладонями. По кухне плывёт душистый и немного цветочный запах, и Янто неспешно потягивает свой чай.

— Тяжёлый день? — наконец спрашивает он.

Ивонн кивает.

— Иногда мне кажется, что сколько бы нас ни было, нас всё равно не хватает.

Янто почти уверен: если сейчас начать расспрашивать её, она расскажет о своей работе, о которой обычно молчит. Впрочем, он не хочет пользоваться слабостью Ивонн — и просто смотрит, как она медленно пьёт чай.

— Пойдём в постель, — мягко говорит он, забирая у неё пустую кружку.

— Веришь в целительный секс, Янто? — резко спрашивает Ивонн.

Янто вздыхает.

— Вижу, что ты не держишься на ногах.

Стоя напротив неё, он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться её плеча, но вместо этого вдруг притягивает к себе, обнимает и гладит по волосам, как когда-то единственный раз в жизни сделала Рианнон, дрожащим голосом говоря, что отец просто толкнул качели слишком сильно. Только теперь он начинает понимать: может быть, Ри чувствовала ту же беспомощность, что и он сейчас, невозможность защитить и невозможность что-то сделать, кроме как просто обнимать, уже не рассчитывая, что это решит все проблемы.

— Я испачкаю тебе рубашку макияжем, — глухо говорит Ивонн.

Янто не отвечает. Волосы Ивонн пахнут её духами и, глубоко под ними, дымным следом гари.

Он уже лежит в постели, когда Ивонн приходит из ванной, снова всë в той же его рубашке и без следа макияжа; морщины на еë лице подчëркнуты тенью, а вместо глаз — два тëмных провала. Она ложится рядом с ним на спину и смотрит в потолок, и Янто чувствует исходящее от неë напряжение.

— Иногда я не понимаю, во что ввязалась, — говорит она, не глядя на него. — Проблема в том, что никто другой не понимает тоже.

Янто касается еë рук, скрещенных на груди, и едва заметно выдыхает, когда она накрывает его ладонь своей.

— Наши ошибки судят так, будто мы ничем не отличаемся ото всех остальных. Будто то, с чем мы работаем, не за гранью их понимания. — В голосе Ивонн слышится презрение, усталое и привычное. — Может быть, они считают, что мы скрываем от них энциклопедию всего в видимой и невидимой Вселенной. «Британника», расширенная версия. Каждый ответ и каждая победа принимаются как должное, каждую ошибку мы должны были предвидеть.

Она поворачивается к Янто, держа его руку в своих.

— Дело в том, — тихо говорит она, — что мы движемся вслепую, но все вокруг, включая нас самих, забывают об этом так часто, что, может быть, однажды забуду и я. Хотела бы я, чтобы ты напоминал мне об этом.

Всë, что может Янто, — придвинуться ближе к ней.

— Во всяком случае, — неловко говорит он, — если что, я всегда здесь. Ты можешь верить мне.

Ивонн коротко смеëтся.

— Я знаю, Янто, — отвечает она, и еë голос теплеет.

Он засыпает, обнимая еë.

...и в следующий момент он снова смотрит с Трейси телевизор в кафе, и неподалëку от руин «Грейс Антикс», в самом углу кадра, едва заметная, с полицейским беседует блондинка в чëрном, и в Янто вдруг вспыхивает узнавание — но справа вдруг раздаëтся рык.

Уже зная, что увидит, Янто резко оборачивается —

— и просыпается, тяжело дыша, под грохот собственного сердца в ушах.

— Янто? — Ивонн шевелится в его руках, ни капли не сонная. — Что-то случилось?

— Плохой сон, — бормочет Янто. — Спи.

Ивонн устраивается удобнее, еë дыхание выравнивается, и Янто остаëтся один в темноте. Только спустя пару минут неясного напряжения он понимает, что вглядывается в тени, пытаясь рассмотреть, нет ли в них очертаний несуществующего монстра в сером комбинезоне. Он пытается убедить себя, что это была просто странная игра воображения, может быть, какой-то врезавшийся в память фильм или сон, — но кто-то недавно вычищал из-под плинтуса кафе кровь, и чем дальше, тем сильнее в Янто липкое чувство, что его фантазии материальны. Главное, не говорить об этом Ронде и девочкам, он с трудом нашëл даже эту работу, думает он и тут же едва не фыркает от неуместности мысли.

Он как будто ждëт чего-то, замерев, чего-то, что однозначно сделает всë это реальностью или больной выдумкой, и старается не думать, что если это действительно начало болезни, то меньше всего он может верить себе.

***

Он просыпается, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд. Повернувшись и разлепив глаза, он видит Ивонн, которая смотрит на него с любопытством и почти изучающе.

— Добрутро, — бормочет Янто, стараясь поменьше открывать рот.

— Доброе. — Ивонн всë так же внимательно глядит на него, и Янто изо всех сил надеется, что на его лице не отпечаталась подушка.

Ивонн выглядит отдохнувшей; еë волосы отведены от шеи и свëрнуты над головой на подушке, и у Янто перехватывает дыхание от того, как утренний свет подчëркивает всю еë сложность и настоящесть — сеть линий на шее, маленькую родинку у уголка губ, полупрозрачные, почти акварельные тëмные разводы под глазами, видимо, следы работы, о которой Ивонн не рассказывает Янто. Его разрывает между желанием поцеловать еë и желанием не раскрывать рта, пока он не доберëтся до зубной щëтки.

Ивонн вздыхает, закатив глаза:

— Сама. Всë сама, — и целует его.

Янто отвечает прежде, чем успевает осознать, накрывает ладонью мягкую шею Ивонн, придвигается ближе, путаясь в одеяле, и в конце концов ласкает еë пальцами, задевая все чувствительные места, а Ивонн сжимает его член и трëт головку. Они сплетены, привычно и правильно, будто уже лежали так много раз, и Янто восхищëнно удивляется этому до тех пор, пока оргазм не выметает из него всë, кроме ощущения губ Ивонн на его груди.

Бëдра Ивонн разжимаются вокруг его руки, и Янто вытирает пальцы о живот, чуть выше того места, где он уже испачкан спермой.

— Чай? — неожиданно спрашивает Янто, и они смеются.

— Профессиональная деформация? — интересуется Ивонн. — Но да, пожалуйста.

Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Янто соображает тосты с беконом и какой-то цветочный чай, похожий на один из тех, что подают на работе, и когда он несëт чашки к Ивонн, что сидит за столом, у него возникает странное и очень близкое чувство дежавю.

Садясь напротив неë, он бросает взгляд на пол, почти ожидая увидеть светлую плитку и тëмную лужу на ней — но, разумеется, это всë тот же потëртый пол его квартиры.

Он бездумно смотрит на руки Ивонн, сжимающие чашку, и тонкое чëрное кольцо, которое она не снимает; Янто почти чувствует его прохладу на коже.

— Пей чай, Янто, — говорит Ивонн.

И Янто вспоминает.

...тëмный силуэт в полутени у входа в кафе...

...громкий рык, звон стекла, существо, что мечется, запутавшись в куртке Янто...

...бледные Магда и Трейси...

...Ивонн Хартман с пистолетом в руке и наступившая тишина.

— Это была ты, — медленно говорит Янто.

Ивонн меняется, напрягаясь, и смотрит на него обеспокоенно:

— Что именно я, Янто?

— В кафе. На нас напало… нечто. В сером комбинезоне. Ты спасла нас и предложила мне выбор, и я выбрал забыть, и ты стëрла мне память. — Янто выдыхает коротко и резко. — Это были не галлюцинации. Кровь под плинтусом. Мне казалось, я схожу с ума. Вы инсценировали ограбление?

Ивонн смотрит на него шокированно — а потом еë плечи вдруг расслабляются, и она улыбается, легко и широко.

— Янто, — тепло говорит она. — Мой умный Янто, кто бы мог подумать, что ты справишься сам. Прекрасно. Прекрасно.

Она сияет. Янто никогда не видел её настолько довольной.

— Но почему… ты снова пришла? — спрашивает он. — Зачем я был нужен тебе после того, как отказался?

Дотянувшись через стол, Ивонн обхватывает его лицо ладонями, гладит кончиком пальца чувствительное место за ухом, и внутри Янто разливается тепло, уже ставшее почти рефлексом.

— Неужели это не очевидно? — мягко говорит Ивонн, и в её глазах Янто видит всё то, во что боится поверить.

Он вдруг понимает, что обязан жизнью женщине, которая сейчас сидит перед ним на его кухне, женщине, чей запах он всё ещё чувствует на пальцах, женщине, которая однажды просто зашла в его кафе и улыбнулась ему как давнему знакомому.

Он наклоняется навстречу и целует её, медленно и нежно, и немного иначе теперь, когда он знает, что руки, обнимающие его, спасли его одним выстрелом.

— Ты спасла мне жизнь, — говорит он, оторвавшись. — Спасибо.

Ивонн пожимает плечами, впрочем, не без некоторого самодовольства.

— Не стоит, — отвечает она. — Впрочем, такой вариант первого знакомства, пожалуй, эффектнее, чем тот, что ты помнил всё это время.

— Расскажи мне о «Торчвуде», — вдруг брякает Янто, и её брови поднимаются.

— Ты же хотел забыть. Ты не хочешь забыть снова?

Янто качает головой, мысленно прокручивая воспоминания; хотя воспоминания и восстановились после амнезии от таблеток Ивонн, чем бы они ни были, на месте эмоций всё равно звенящая пустота, и если быть честным самим с собой, то даже облегчение — ну, по сравнению с мыслями о потенциальном сумасшествии.

— Ну что ж, — говорит Ивонн. — Мы защищаем Британию от инопланетных угроз.

Так, утром на своей кухне, когда напротив пьёт чай Ивонн Хартман, а его собственный остывает нетронутым, Янто узнаёт о Торчвуде.

— Вы боретесь с инопланетянами, — медленно говорит он.

— Именно, — отвечает Ивонн, улыбаясь одними глазами: кажется, ситуация её забавляет.

— Это звучит ещё хуже, чем «у меня галлюцинации с мёртвыми монстрами».

— Ты ведь признаёшь, что это был не человек.

Янто передёргивается, вспоминая лицо того существа.

— Кто это был?

— Мы называем их уивилами. Вероятней всего, первые уивилы когда-то давно были людьми, но не беспокойся, сейчас ничего человеческого там уже нет.

— Магда и Трейси…

— Ничего не вспомнят и ничего не должны узнать, — отрезает Ивонн.

Янто признаёт: жить в мире, где в их кафе случилось обычное, простое и понятное ограбление, ощутимо лучше, чем в мире, где на них напала инопланетная угроза.

Он кивает. За окном сидит на ступеньках соседка, уже с зелёными волосами, и, отвлечëнно глядя сквозь неё, Янто пытается представить, как это — потерять воспоминания и никогда не вернуть обратно, даже не знать, что они вообще были. Теперь, когда его собственные встали на место, ему сложно вспомнить, каково было без них; как бы ему ни хотелось верить, что пропажа была заметна всегда, он почти уверен, что те две недели ничем не отличались от любых других.

— Ты опять сотрёшь мне память? — спрашивает он.

Ивонн цепко смотрит на него — но потом расслабляется.

— Нет, зачем. Я не ожидала, что ты вспомнишь сам, но, возможно, так даже лучше.

Она накрывает его руку на едва тёплом боку чашки своей, слегка гладит большим пальцем, и Янто заворожён едва заметной лаской.

— Видишь ли, мне нравится, когда ты меня помнишь. И... я бы хотела не изворачиваться больше, рассказывая тебе о своей работе.

— То существо в «Асде» — тоже уивил? — догадывается Янто. — И взрыв в «Грейс Антикс« как-то связан с вами?

Ивонн кивает.

— Мы не можем предвидеть всё. Хотя в глазах некоторых — должны.

Янто не знает, что сказать. Он пытается представить, что где-то там, за одинаково-серым небом Лондона — множество обитаемых планет и цивилизаций, от большинства которых, если верить Ивонн, нужно защищаться. От кого-то другого всë это звучало бы как полный бред, но ей Янто верит.

Контакт с внеземными цивилизациями в его голове почему-то выглядит как восстание машин из «Терминатора». Или как яркий луч телепорта, падающий с небес на Даунинг-стрит или Темз-хаус. Янто невольно фыркает, прогоняя нелепые картины.

— Хотел бы я видеть этот Торчвуд, — говорит он, ни на что особо не рассчитывая: вряд ли Ивонн верит ему настолько, чтобы не только сохранить память, но и впустить в свой мир.

Но Ивонн удивляет его, вдруг отвечая:

— Поехали.

— Что, вот так просто? — вырывается у Янто. — А как же тайны, зачистка свидетелей… ну, всë такое?

— Слишком много Джеймса Бонда, — вздыхает Ивонн и пожимает плечами. — Я директор Торчвуда. Если я захочу, чтобы ты не рассказал, ты не расскажешь.

Она говорит это обыденно, не пугая, но констатируя факт, и Янто на всякий случай кивает.

— Готов? — спрашивает она. — Мы можем успеть до того, как тебе нужно будет на работу.

— Да, — отвечает Янто, и когда Ивонн, вставая из-за стола, протягивает ему руку, принимает еë с чувством, что нечто в его мире необратимо изменилось.

Ивонн набрасывает свой чëрный пиджак, Янто — куртку, и когда они спускаются в скрипучем лифте, между ними висит напряжëнная тишина ожидания. На улице Ивонн взмахивает рукой с брелоком, и чëрная машина неуловимо хищного вида отзывается коротким сигналом.

— Нам в Кэнери-Уорф, — говорит Ивонн, садясь за руль, и, замечая удивление Янто, добавляет: — Хочешь что-то спрятать — положи на самое видное место. Торчвуд находится в Осколке.

Янто молча открывает и закрывает рот: база секретной организации по борьбе с внеземными угрозами в Осколке — это как если бы Лондонский Глаз оказался инопланетной сигнальной вышкой. Впрочем, он не может не признать, что у Торчвуда определëнно есть стиль.

Ивонн щёлкает кнопками на приборной панели, и салон наполняет негромкая музыка, смутно знакомая Янто.

— Гленн Миллер, — улыбается Ивонн, и остаток пути они мирно молчат.

Янто смотрит на небо из окна машины и чувствует странно успокаивающее неодиночество. Если инопланетных цивилизаций действительно настолько много, значит, не со всеми Торчвуд должен бороться, значит, есть и миролюбивые; теперь, глядя вверх, Янто не может избавиться от почти религиозного ощущения присутствия. Он едва сдерживает смешок, представляя мультяшного зелёного инопланетянина, который точно так же смотрит на своё небо и думает о людях.

По мере приближения к Осколку тот заполняет собой небо, и когда Ивонн, поманив его рукой, быстро идёт ко входу, Янто ловит себя на том, что старается держаться ближе к ней: огромное блестящее здание возвышается над ним без угрозы, но некомфортно, и он почти восхищённо думает, что при желании в нём можно потерять небольшую армию таких, как Янто, незаметных и незначительных.

— Здравствуйте, директор Хартман! — приветствует её женщина за стойкой администратора в блестящем холле.

— Добрый день, Мария, — с улыбкой отзывается Ивонн, проходя мимо неё к лифтам.

Две девушки и мужчина в чёрно-белых офисных костюмах скользят взглядом по Янто и дежурно улыбаются Ивонн с синхронностью, которая наводит мысли о «зловещей долине». Ивонн кивает в ответ.

Двери одного из лифтов открываются с коротким звонком. Ивонн и Янто заходят внутрь, но те трое не идут следом, чему Янто немного рад. Вместо кнопок с номерами этажей на стене — матово поблëскивающая металлическая клавиатура, и Ивонн набирает на ней «-1».

— Минус первый этаж, — отвечает лифт приятным женским голосом почти сразу.

Едва выйдя из лифта, Янто чувствует, насколько здесь холоднее. Больнично-зелëные стены покрыты тонким слоем конденсата.

Поëжившись и запахнув пиджак плотнее, Ивонн направляется вглубь по коридору с одинаковыми рядами дверей, и Янто идëт за ней, попутно думая, что этот коридор как будто вышел из классических ужастиков, где галогеновые лампы моргают и выключаются, а в темноте героев уже кто-то ждëт. Несмотря на то, что в коридоре никого нет, тот не выглядит пустым: из-за дверей доносится гул вытяжек и шум приборов, а их с Ивонн шаги разносятся по коридору эхом, и Янто кажется, что вот-вот кто-нибудь выглянет на звук и попросит не шуметь.

— Здесь у нас лаборатории, — говорит Ивонн, прикладывая ладонь к одной из глухих тяжëлых на вид дверей.

Дверь пищит и открывается, и первое, что видит Янто, — широкий стол, над которым склонился человек. Вздрогнув, человек оборачивается; это мужчина, темноволосый и невысокий, в безоправных очках и белом лабораторном халате. Он улыбается им сдержанно, но искренне, и сразу чем-то неуловимо нравится Янто.

— Янто, Раджеш Сингх, один из наших лучших исследователей, — говорит Ивонн. — Раджеш, Янто Джонс, мой ассистент.

Янто едва сдерживает улыбку: ассистент, конечно. Раджеш Сингх непонимающе моргает, но потом в его глазах проступает узнавание.

— Очень приятно, — говорит он, пожимая руку Янто.

— Что там, Раджеш? — говорит Ивонн немного покровительственно, и Раджеш отходит от стола, позволяя им увидеть, что там лежит.

Поначалу Янто кажется, что это обнажённый человек с какой-то странной штукой на голове; осторожно приблизившись, он понимает, что вместо головы у человека — алая рыба с большими красивыми плавниками и отдалённо человеческими чертами лица. Глаза существа закрыты, и Янто быстро смотрит на стол, надеясь найти что-то, фиксирующее его, но ничего нет; украдкой он бросает взгляд на шею, надеясь что-то там увидеть — край маски? поблёскивание силикона? — но там только плавный переход цвета и маленький красный след, похожий на след укола.

— Он не проснётся? — осторожно спрашивает Янто.

— Он мёртв. — Раджеш кивает на папку, прикреплённую к одной из перекладин стола. — Передозировка тестовой версией реткона. Очень интересный случай.

— Реткона?

— Препарата для редактирования памяти. — Раджеш жизнерадостно улыбается, будто то, что Янто первый раз слышит это слово, очень забавно.

— Вы экспериментируете на инопланетянах? — Янто не может скрыть изумление в голосе, разрываясь между этим вопросом и «редактирование памяти?»

Видимо, реткон — и есть то, что Ивонн споила ему, Магде и Трейси после нападения уивила; Янто смутно надеется, что тот реткон не был тестовой версией.

Пожав плечами, Раджеш берёт папку.

— Конкретно этот пытался напасть на двоих студенток возле озера Серпентайн, откуда его и забрали мы. — Он улыбается Янто, всё так же мягко. — Торчвуд проводит исследования на захваченных преступниках, да, но или они, или люди. А эксперименты на животных неэтичны.

Янто моргает, вдруг представляя на столе Раджеша себя, Магду или Трейси. Несмотря на сочувствие, которое он испытывает к человеку-амфибии, худому, покрытому синяками и, кроме головы, полностью похожему на обычного мужчину, он смутно рад, что Торчвуд тестирует свои волшебные таблетки не сразу в деле.

Не говоря уже о том, что никто из них троих не нападал на студенток.

— Я как раз собирался провести вскрытие и узнать, почему один из новых ретконов так сработал, — продолжает Раджеш. — Это апрельский, Ивонн, я думаю, не стоит вводить его в использование.

Раджеш с Ивонн коротко переглядываются, и на долю секунды у Янто возникает ощущение, что он упускает что-то важное, но потом Ивонн кивает:

— Конечно, Раджеш. У меня пока стандартный, но по твоим прогнозам, где-то тут может понадобиться усиленный.

Раджеш снова смотрит на Янто:

— Не хотите узнать, почему он так подействовал? Это на самом деле довольно интересно, готов поспорить, вы никогда не видели череп иглобрюха изнутри.

В его взгляде — какое-то неуловимое сочувствие свысока; так люди смотрят на бабочку, которая залетела в открытое окно и не может найти выход. Янто сглатывает.

— Н-нет, спасибо.

— Мы пойдём, Раджеш. — Ивонн слегка касается локтя Янто. — Возвращайся к… — Она отвлечëнно машет рукой в сторону иглобрюха.

Раджеш тут же разворачивается, кивнув им на прощание, и Ивонн закрывает за ними двери лаборатории. Оставшись с ней наедине в коридоре, Янто хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, что.

— Так реткон всегда тестируется на инопланетянах? — брякает он, тут же понимая, что это звучит как обвинение; он не знает, имеет ли он это обвинение в виду.

Ивонн, впрочем, реагирует на это как на обычный вопрос.

— В общем-то, да. Мы находим среди преступников виды, наиболее близкие к человеку или млекопитающим. Модифицирование памяти — сложная вещь, Янто, и лучше не рисковать, проверяя новую версию реткона на невинных свидетелях преступлений. Торчвуду важна ваша безопасность… даже если вы не будете этого знать. — Она смотрит на него с заботой.

— Что бы было с ним иначе?

— Он всë равно был бы мëртв. Мы не можем позволить себе реабилитацию преступников: как ты представляешь кого-то вроде иглобрюха или уивила разгуливающим по Лондону? А позволить уйти тем из них, чьи корабли исправны — это напрашиваться на то, что однажды они вернутся не одни.

На мгновение Ивонн снова кажется такой же, какой пришла к Янто вчерашней ночью, усталой, но упрямой.

— Торчвуд ясно говорит: «Эта планета защищена», — потому что только мы можем делать это постоянно.

Они снова заходят в лифт, и Ивонн смотрит на него весело:

— Я знаю, что тебе понравится.

Она набирает «27», и лифт мягко трогается вверх.

На двадцать седьмом этаже куда больше жизни, чем на минус первом. Они выходят в просторный холл с уютными на вид диванчиками, растениями в кадках и огромной «Т», составленной из шестиугольников, на стене — эмблема Торчвуда, догадывается Янто, вспоминая такой же знак на дверях лабораторий. Люди в чëрно-белых костюмах пьют кофе из стаканчиков, о чëм-то говорят; кто-то сидит в одиночестве, уткнувшись в телефон, а одна из девушек устроилась на диване с ногами, сбросив туфли, и что-то быстро набирает на ноутбуке. По отдалëнной ассоциации Янто вспоминает Кардифф и университет, и тоска по дому коротко колет его; впрочем, это быстро проходит.

— У вас все всегда в костюмах? — не удержавшись, хмыкает он.

— Почему, у нас есть неформальные пятницы, — совершенно серьëзно отвечает Ивонн.

Офисная субкультура, думает Янто, — не всегда понятные люди. Ему никогда не нравились ограничения, что накладывает деловой костюм, но, видимо, кому что; в любом случае, сейчас он рад, что звук прибывшего лифта потерялся в человеческом гуле и на них с Ивонн никто не обратил внимания, потому что в джинсах, рубашке и куртке он смотрится здесь очевидно чужим.

— Нам направо, — говорит Ивонн, и вслед за ней Янто уходит всё дальше от шума, снова мимо закрытых дверей, теперь гораздо более лëгких; некоторые из них полупрозрачны, и за ними Янто видит залы, похожие на читальные.

Приложив ладонь к большим дверям в конце коридора, Ивонн приглашает Янто внутрь — и, едва войдя, Янто невольно выдыхает.

Они оказываются в огромной библиотеке или архиве: везде в поле зрения — заполненные стеллажи, уходящие под высокие потолки. Янто вдруг приходит в голову виденная когда-то в детстве картинка про уровни леса; в самом низу — складные лесенки, терминалы и бесшумно ходящие люди, выше — переходы-балконы вдоль стен и закрученные трубы системы подачи книг, где сквозь полупрозрачные стенки мелькают тени механизма; ещë выше — только книги и тишина.

— Знакомься, — говорит Ивонн, наслаждаясь его восхищением. — Архив Торчвуда.

И Янто понимает, что немного влюблëн.

— Идëм. — Взяв его под руку, Ивонн ведëт его к одному из терминалов в глубине архива, и это прикосновение выметает из головы Янто все мысли о своей чужеродности, как будто Ивонн окончательно признаëт его здесь, на своей территории.

С фотографиями и записями, собранными Торчвудом за всë время своего существования, внеземные цивилизации, о которых рассказывает Ивонн, кажутся куда реальнее, и именно здесь, в архиве, реальность всего происходящего догоняет Янто. Он понимает, что Ивонн не рассказывает ему всë, а только слегка приоткрывает дверь — самый большой раздел называется «Доктор», и Ивонн подчëркнуто не говорит о нëм ни слова, — но приоткрытые и запертые двери всегда были интереснее распахнутых настежь.

Когда-то Ивонн вскользь упомянула, что еë работа меняет людей необратимо, и сейчас Янто начинает понимать, что имелось в виду: теперь у него уже просто не хватит духа попросить Ивонн снова стереть ему память; один уивил был страшным и внезапным столкновением с чужим и неизвестным, которое легче было забыть, но отказаться от целого сложного мира, что открывается ему, Янто уже не может.

— Ты мог бы действительно быть моим ассистентом, — говорит Ивонн уже в лифте, когда они возвращаются, и у Янто есть ещë немного времени до начала смены — Или работать в архиве, в лабораториях, полевым агентом. Ты прижился бы в Торчвуде, я поняла это ещë когда ты не спасся в одиночку от уивила, хотя мог.

— Что, если я не умею ничего, кроме как варить кофе и поступать необдуманно? — говорит Янто только частично в шутку.

— Наша HR всегда говорит, что человека определяет его выбор, — слегка улыбаясь, отвечает Ивонн. — А ещë я видела твоë личное дело из университета. Ты блестящий исследователь — хотя, возможно, если ты будешь работать на Торчвуд, настолько доступные документы лучше будет подправить, чтобы не привлекать внимания. На всякий случай.

Лифт вдруг замирает, и в открытых дверях Янто видит двух мужчин в хорошо знакомой чëрной военной форме.

— ...два уивила на свалке в Кэмдене, едем туда, — говорит один другому, оборачиваясь назад, и, почти шагая в лифт, замечает там Ивонн. — Поезжайте, мэм.

— Тебе нужно отправиться с ними? — вздохнув, спрашивает Янто, когда двери снова закрываются.

— За парой беглых уивилов? — Ивонн фыркает, отвлечëнно копаясь в телефоне. — Разберутся сами.

Янто замирает.

Когда он впервые встретил Ивонн Хартман — с пистолетом в руке и трупом уивила под ногами — она показалась ему знакомой, и сейчас еë ответ звучит рефлекторно и естественно, будто сама мысль для неë смешна. Он смотрит на неë, и еë пальцы замирают на клавиатуре телефона.

— Подожди, — медленно говорит он. — Почему за уивилом, напавшим на меня, ты приехала лично?

Ивонн едва заметно бледнеет, и к горлу Янто подкатывает тошнота. Он отшатывается от Ивонн, насколько позволяет лифт, и первый раз видит глубоко в её глазах сталь.

— Мне казалось, я видел тебя раньше, — говорит он чужим голосом.

— Тебе казалось, Янто, — мягко говорит она. — Просто иногда я выезжаю в поле. Не всё же сидеть в кабинете.

Она легко улыбается, и это первый раз, когда Янто замечает у неё настолько плохую ложь; возможно, думает он, сглатывая, то, что он не видел этого раньше, не значит, что этого не было.

Ивонн касается его лица, смотрит обеспокоенно, и Янто рефлекторно подаётся навстречу, с ужасом понимая, что даже сейчас какой-то глубинной частью сознания верит ей, что всё ещё хочет коснуться в ответ.

— Мне очень жаль, Янто, — говорит она, и Янто понимает, что она приняла решение; может быть, сейчас он услышит правду. — Но нам снова придётся начать всё сначала. 

Он чувствует на шее прохладу её кольца — а потом укол, и успевает рвануться, прочь, прочь, жмёт на кнопку остановки лифта, оттолкнув Ивонн, но перед глазами всё плывёт, и ему нестерпимо хочется спать.

— Киран, — отрывисто говорит Ивонн в мобильный, — третий этаж, северный лифт, немедленно.

Изо всех сил держа глаза открытыми, Янто разжимает створки лифта.

— Куда, Янто? — Ивонн неожиданно сильно хватает его за руку, и Янто вырывается, не совсем чувствуя, что делает.

Двери лифта раздвигаются. Янто бросается вперёд, цепляется за край кабины и падает, больно ударяясь локтём. Ивонн наклоняется над ним, и Янто бессмысленно пытается отползти, оттолкнуться, встать и бежать, но рука всё время подламывается.

— Это бесполезно, Янто, — слегка раздражённо говорит она. — Не сопротивляйся снотворному, чем спокойней сон, тем легче стирается память.

Янто будто прикипел щекой к полу — когда он успел лечь?.. Пол приятно холодный, и это кажется важнее, чем необходимость бежать. Ивонн переворачивает его на спину, и затылком Янто чувствует её тёплую ладонь.

— Резистентность к реткону, — почти нежно говорит Ивонн. — Почему, чёрт возьми, мне нужен именно ты?..

Янто смотрит на её размытый как будто немного светящийся силуэт и вспоминает её растрёпанную, когда они вместе бежали домой под дождём, и спокойную, когда она лежала на его диване, устроив ноги на его коленях, и её улыбку, когда она заходила к нему в кафе. Он думает, сколько раз они начинали всё сначала, и сколько из них Ивонн целовала его, спала с ним, пока он удивлялся, почему она кажется такой близкой спустя всего лишь пару недель.

— Я не хочу забывать тебя, — вырывается у него совершенно позорно, но всё уплывает, и он уже не может почувствовать стыд. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо.

— Ты уже говорил это. — Ивонн смотрит на него, склонив голову, как на особо интересный экземпляр инопланетных технологий. — И каждый раз, забывая всё, ты всё равно узнаёшь меня, хотя я программировала в тебе только доверие при звуке моего имени. Странно. Что ж, когда-нибудь мы займёмся этим побочным эффектом.

Его накрывает тяжёлое безразличие, и голос Ивонн доносится как через подушку. Янто пытается засмеяться, но получается плохо.

Где-то вдалеке он слышит глухой стук шагов, а потом чужие, большие и крепкие, руки поднимают его за плечи, и его ноги волочатся по полу, спотыкаясь одна о другую, а Ивонн резко восклицает:

— Наконец-то, Киран! И дайте мне кого-нибудь из зачистки, я сейчас уезжаю.

И всё исчезает.

***

Телефон пронзительно пищит.

Вслепую пошарив по полу возле кровати, Янто кое-как находит его и отключает будильник, едва не выронив звенящий телефон обратно. Воистину утро добрым не бывает, в который раз решает он, когда плетётся в ванную и видит в зеркале своё отражение с тёмными кругами под глазами, всклокоченными волосами и отпечатком подушки на щеке.

Прошлый вечер он помнит смутно — кажется, повёлся на предложение Магды сходить в паб «всего-то за пивом, Янто, ну пей сок, если хочешь». Он смутно надеется, что добрался до кровати сам: ему наверняка хватило уже второй пинты, и если Магда тащила его домой, она точно не даст ему это пережить.

Когда он приходит в кафе, Трейси уже там.

— Налицо последствия развлечений, — хихикает она, когда Янто, морщась от несильной, но назойливой головной боли, загружает зёрна.

Он мрачно смотрит на Трейси, пытаясь вспомнить, была ли она с ними и если да, то почему она такая весёлая. Вчера среди дня Магда позвонила ему: оказалось, Ронда согласилась срочно сдать кафе на полдня киношникам, которым оно зачем-то понадобилось; Янто помнит только факты и общие детали, и в памяти не отложилось даже название бара. Кажется, он всё-таки выпил больше, чем пару пинт — чёрт, и зачем только. Он мысленно обещает больше так не делать и старательно затыкает мерзкий голосок внутри, говорящий про яблочко от яблоньки.

— Тебя с нами не было? — наконец отчаявшись разобрать туманные воспоминания, спрашивает он.

Трейси фыркает:

— Вот именно поэтому я и не хожу пить с Магдой. Нет, я пошла... — её взгляд слегка затуманивается, — домой. Отрубилась почти сразу и продрыхла до вечера, жутко устала почему-то.

Янто вяло думает, что и сам бы не отказался от ещё пары часов сна.

Дверь негромко хлопает. Янто поворачивается взглянуть, кого принесло, — и замирает.

К стойке подходит женщина в строгом чёрном платье, поверх которого наброшен пиджак; её светлые волосы уложены волнами, на вид ей около сорока, и Янто немедленно представляет у неё в подчинении маленькую личную армию офисных клерков — в общем, такие, как она, редко появляются в их кафе.

— Двойной эспрессо с собой, пожалуйста, — говорит она, слегка улыбаясь, и Янто ещё сложнее представить её с картонным стаканчиком.

Ему кажется, что он где-то её видел, но он бы помнил, заходи она раньше. Возможно, она мелькала по телевизору или просто напоминает Янто кого-то.

Он ловит себя на рассматривании родинки у левого уголка её губ, и когда поднимает глаза, встречается с женщиной взглядом. Она смотрит на него весело, изучающе и внимательно, и Янто отворачивается за стаканчиком с кофе, чтобы спрятать краснеющее лицо.

— Спасибо, — говорит женщина, когда Янто ставит перед ней кофе, смотрит прямо в глаза, и Янто не может отвести взгляд.

— Неплохо, — говорит Трейси, когда она уходит. — Не видела её у нас раньше.

Янто отстранённо кивает. Голова перестала болеть; чистя рожок кофемашины и настраиваясь на ещё один день сурка, он думает, что жизнь в Лондоне складывается вполне неплохо.


End file.
